Avalanches
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: His love was an avalanche. Hard and fast and relentless. (Havocai one-shot)


Jean Havoc had never encountered love in the way he had with Riza Hawkeye. It was like an avalanche that fell quietly and then hit the ground running, hard and fast and relentless. He'd been known for being quirky around girls, although he admittedly thought of himself as 'smooth', but around her it was different. It felt scary and natural all at once and he just couldn't tear himself away from her.

When his love was a quiet roar, he was still young. He stood outside her doorway with a smirk and in uniform. He held her there for a long time, drawing out conversations with compliments. And finally he leaned into the doorway and whispered to her. He told her things that a man shouldn't confess to a woman unless he'd planned to marry her. He told her his secrets and his worries and at the end he told her he loved her. She lightly kissed his cheek and swept him out the door. It took him a week to figure out that the blonde sniper was protecting him. Protecting herself. The laws that bound them together bound them apart just the same.

When it kept him awake he'd lost his ability to walk. He cursed himself for not picking her up into his arms sooner. He cursed himself for not asking her if she'd still love him, or if she did in the first place. He was reassured that he was in her thoughts after a single flower arrived at his parent's doorstep with a coded note to him that was signed with 'love'.

He was audacious with his love when he was standing again. It took a half a year to walk slowly. It took an entire one to get his balance back. And it took two years for him to see her again. By the time he walked into the Brigadier General's office it was only Roy and Riza left of the team. But he took Mustang's handshake with pride, and scooped her into a hug although he knew Mustang was standing there.

It screamed at him after two official months of friendship... if that's what they called it then. He'd eat with her for meals and laugh and walk with her. He'd take her home at night and linger at the doorway. They'd talk about personal things. Her mother. His legs. But she never reminded him of before, and he liked that. He liked her so much more than any other.

It began to deafen him and blind him after that. Soon after that he was blind. Blind with love for her. And one day at her doorstep he told her again that he loved her. And she whispered it back to him. And the door closed between them.

It wouldn't be closed for much longer.

Mustang, of course, was a problem. Riza worried how he'd handle his two best friends being together. But Jean said he'd tell him so she wouldn't have to worry. Afterwards he kissed her for the first time and she kissed him back. His heart weakened at the touch of her fingers to his hair. She weakened him but it felt so good.

Jean told the General blatantly one afternoon. Mustang looked like he was going to be sick. Jean explained how it was legal, the two of them, that they could be together since he was out of the military, and Roy interrupted by asking him to leave. Jean obliged. Riza was informed of this the next night at her apartment as she made noodles for the two of them. She was disappointed but she shook her head when Jean asked to talk about it. They did eventually. And for the first time Jean knew for certain that Roy was in love with the woman that he too loved. Riza buried her head into his neck and told him she loved Roy back but in a different way. A way in that she'd be loyal to him but for his life and not his love. For his friendship but not his non-platonic relations. Jean felt guilty for feeling triumphant over his friend, and guilty for hurting him, but in the end he went home with only thoughts of her.

One night his love became words and actions and it took over. He kissed her over and over in the dark rooms of her apartment and he laughed when Black Hayate barked at them. Riza sent the dog into the bathroom and closed the door, turning back to Jean. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, struggling to hang on while he was at his full height. He hugged her around her hips and was surprised. He never realized just how small she was compared to him. He'd never seen her in any way but larger than life but her body so close to his was somehow amusing and exciting all at once.

She sighed when he leaned down and kissed the underside of her jaw, and she eagerly began to pull her shirt up. But as his breath hitched so did her arms. They panted into the air for a moment and he looked down at her, seeing her eyes watering up at him. She pulled her shirt over her head and turned around, exposing her back to him with a hiccup of crying. Jean almost flinched at the scarred skin; seeing the full array made him come crashing down from his euphoria. He brushed over it with his fingers with a gentle smile, and spun her around to face him.

He told her she was beautiful and wiped the tears from her face. Her chains lifted and she jumped up, wrapping her body around him tightly, letting him guide her into the bedroom and sitting her on the bed. She smiled when she undid the buttons on his shirt and as his hands shifted on her back. And as he gently nudged her backwards with forceful kisses she began to confess the secrets she'd never let anyone know. She gasped at his kiss and returned them with equal passion.

Her love had been just the same. An avalanche. Powerful and undeniable. He almost cried when her confessions turned to words of devotion. He told her that there was a part of her that was her own, and he asked if he could have it. She told him he could have all of her.

There was a silent exchange of glances, and in the morning Riza wasn't the only one with scars on her back.

When she woke he asked her to marry him. With intertwined fingers and a side-glance she said yes.

The snow dissipated into the mountain, and stayed compact and as strong as ever until both of their lives came to an end.


End file.
